


Fallen Out

by Stuart James (Stoob)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoob/pseuds/Stuart%20James
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorty short mainly dialogue thingy to begin with.  I've put 'Fallout 4' for now but I may have other things to say about the universe.  It was only after playing around with FO4 for some time that I discovered Curie.  While many seem to dwell on Piper, Curie has much more interesting potential for me and some of her in-game lines are perfect and endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Out

“Why is this, that you are changing your face?” Curie asks after the visit to the Diamond City medical centre.

“What? Well..." Niamh, the sole survivor of Vault 101 begins. "What with being over two hundred years old and in a world out of time, my husband murdered, my son... well needless to say, I felt like a change, a new me.”

“But this was the face you were born with, yes? To change that seems against...” Curie doesn't complete her pondering.

“Against what?”

“I do not know.”

“You changed your whole appearance, completely new body.”

“Ah yes, but I was created by man.”

“Are you saying that you believe in a god, Curie?”

“I... I do not know.”

“But you'd like to.”

“I... perhaps. Like I say, I do not know. I am but an humble machine in artificial human form. Such things are not for me to ponder.”

“I'd say all bets are off and you should ponder what you want to ponder.”

“Do you believe in a god?”

“Me? Ha! Nah.”


End file.
